Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Book1 of the novel
by Happishinsesaiza
Summary: The events that happened in CoD 4 rated T for some language. Discontinued for good.
1. FNG

**F.N.G**

**I don't own CoD 4**

**Present day, 2011**

"**Sir, world's in great shape. We got a civil war in Russia, 15000 nukes at stake." Gaz said. "Khaled Al Asad is currently the second most powerful man in the Middle East. They say he's got minerals to be top dog. Intel's keeping an eye on him."**

"**And the bad news?" Captain Price asked.**

"**We got a new guy joining us fresh out of selection. His name's "Soap"**

**F.N.G**

**Credenhill, UK**

**Sgt John "Soap" MacTavish**

**22nd SAS Regiment**

"Great to see you 'Soap'." Gaz greeted the Scottish man. 'Soap' just merely nodded. "Alright mate. Get a rifle and proceed to station one." 'Soap' complies, walks towards the armoury and gets a G36C from the table. "Aim your rifle downrange and hit the targets." Gaz ordered him to fire the weapon.

_(10 minutes later)_

"Captain Price would like to see you." Gaz said for the last time and 'Soap' exits the room and walks out of the training area and taking his time walking to the next destination. He saw a couple of Black Hawks and HMMWV's. The door opened and caught 'Soap's' attention. "It's the F.N.G Sir, go easy on him." Onr of the SAS said.

"Right. What the hell kind of name is 'Soap'?" Price sighed and told 'Soap' to get on the ladder to run a test. A mock-cargo ship one. "Pick the MP5 and four flashbangs and on my go, rope down and hit the targets and …"

_(20 seconds later)_

"Alright gentlemen, cargo ship mission are a go. Wheels up at 0200 hours." Price just looks at the men and said "dismissed"

**Really shot cuz its training duh jus jks**

**Until then**


	2. Crew Expandable

**Crew Expendable**

**I don't own CoD 4**

**"Bravo Team, intel comes form our informat in Russia. Package's aboard a medium freighter. Estonian registration number 52775. Small crew and guards on board." Captain Price explained to the team**

**"Rules of engagements sir?" Gaz said. "Crew expandable" Pirce one-lined replied.**

"**Crew Expandable"**

**Day 1 1:23:26**

**Somewhere near the Bering Strait**

**Sgt "Soap" MacTavish**

**22nd SAS Regiment**

'Baseplate, this is Hammer Two-Four. We have visual on target. E.T.A sixty seconds.' the chopper pilot radioed to headquarters. 'Copy Two-Four.' Baseplate, the commander of the mission replied. 'Thirty seconds. Going dark'

_(Twenty seconds later)_

'10 seconds. Check your radios. Hook up to secure channel.' "Sarge, you have a loose wire?" Griffen said. 'Soap just smacked the side of his radio and it was fine. "Gentleman, lock and load." Price threw out his cigar and the team put on their gas masks. 'Green light! Go! Go! Go!' 'Soap' and the team roped down the chopper and killed the three ship crew. "Hold your fire! Gaz stay in the bird until signal is given. Rest of you on me and secure the deck. Over." Price gave orders to the men. "Roger that." Gaz obeyed. "Stairs clear." A drunken Russian appeared and was killed by 'Soap's' MP5 SD. He then takes out two more sleeping men in case of those men just randomly awoke and take a pistol and fire on them. "Nighty night." An SAS member said. "We're clear here." Price then signalled for the remaining team to rappel down. The team then moved down to the container holdings. "Fan out. Three meters." Price whispered through the radio. "We got company." Gaz spotted two men with AK-47's on the platform with torchlight's. 'Soap' killed one with his gun and another SAS member killed the other one.

Sudden gunfire from the ship caused the team to find cover and returned fire but the shots missed the enemies on it. "Shit. Hammer, we got tangos on second floor." Price radioed the helicopter. The Black Hawk unleashed its minigun on the helpless assailants and left notifying Price that a Sea Knight codenamed 'Big Brid' will pick them up in 10 minutes. "Wallcroft, Griffen. Cover our six. Rest of you, on me." Price gave out the last orders. Gaz stood ready at the door with a W1200 12 gauge shotgun. Everybody gave him w questioning look. "For close encounters" He merely said. Price opened the door and headed down the stairs after checking the conners. "Got movement." Gaz said and took down the clueless enemies. They make their way down the catwalk, down the stairs and stood outside the door. "Stack up" Price opened the door but closed it as they began to take fire from enemies. Price then opened the door again but slowly and 'Soap' pulled the pin of a flashbang. He tossed it into the room and infiltrate it.

_(3 minutes later)_

They approached the last room and took out the remaining enemies in the final room. Gaz then took out his radiation indicator and scanned the room for any signs of radiation. The indicator beeped quickly and they found the cargo. Price opens the door and found it covered in an Arabic flag. "Arabic huh? Baseplate we got the package." Price conversed to HQ. "No time Bravo Six. We got fast movers coming in hot." "Fast movers huh? Probably M.I.G's. Sir." Price sighed. "'Soap'. Grab the manifest. Alright. Get on the deck. Double time." The team makes their way to the deck. "Shit. Aircraft has opened fire. Get out of there now!" The explosion threw the team unbalanced and unconscious

'Bravo Six what's your stats? Come in Bravo Six' Big Bird yelled. "Shit. What the hell just happened?" The SAS trooper asked confused. Price walked over to 'Soap' and helped him to his feet. "This is Bravo Six we're on our way. On your feet soldier. We are outta here. To the catwalks! Let's go!" Price shouted. The team lost their balance when the water rushed in but they kept running. Running and running. The pipes burst on the way out. "Watch those pipes" Gaz warned. 'Talk to me Bravo Six! Where the hell are you?'

"Big Bird, this is Bravo Six we're almost there." Panic rosed and they lost sense of direction but Price was still leading the team out. The team exited the ship's interior and boarded the Sea Knight. 'Soap' made the jump but lost his grip and started to slip into the thunderous waters. Luckily, Price was able to catch his hand and they left the Strait. "Everybody's here. Let's move out." Price said with relief.

'Baseplate. This is Big Bird. Package is secure. We're on our way. Out.' Everybody looked as the ship sunk into the murky waters of the ocean.

**Infinity Ward Presents: Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare**

****Until then さようなら (Bye)****


	3. The Coup

**The Coup**

**The Coup**

**President Yasir Al-Fulani**

**Southern Makkah Province, Saudi Arabia**

**Day 1, 2011**

The president looked around as he was being dragged towards a car after being knocked out. 'Where are they taking me?' he thinks. Two OpFor soldiers were carrying AK-47s and each one of them holding his arm. They pushed him into the car. 'Gotta get out.' He thinks quickly. Oh yes. But not quick enough. One of the soldiers used the butt of the AK and smashes right into the President's face. While he sees helicopters and troops take over the buildings, the car which is driven by an OpFor soldier and is directed by Victor Zakhaev, the son of Imran Zakhaev. The president is devastated by the destruction of his country by revolutionaries but can only remain helpless. If he tried to get away, he would be dead. Everywhere he sees his own country men he had sworn to protect are killed mercilessly by the hands of soldiers. Lots of steel-animals with wheels were all lining up ready to unleash hell on the nation. As the car approaches the arena, guns pointing towards the sky as if they were being superior to the others and enslaves the country. The president is dragged out of the car and on to the never forgiving ground. A soldier kicks him in the face, but he is helpless against the mighty horde. He wakes up only to be crucified to a post. Kaled Al-Asad mastermind behind everything is handed a golden Desert Eagle by none other than Imran himself. At first he hesitates as Imran was going to 'shoot' him. The president smiles but quickly wiped that smile. Now Imran flips the gun and the butt is pointing at Kaled. The man accepts it and points the gun at the most noble man in the country. "This is how it begins." Al Fulani is killed by a blinding flash and is wiped off from the world. Soon America's military might will be tested.

**Rate n Review this story Constructive criticism is welcomed**


	4. Blackout

**Blackout**

**Well long time since I last touched this story and now I'll be continuing it until it finishes. I do not own CoD 4: Modern Warfare.**

"Sir, Al-Assad just executed Al-Fulani on national television." Gaz informed Captain Price. "Damn. The Americans have plans of their own for Al-Assad. And plus its too late to do anything for Al-Fulani. Anyway in less than three hours, codename: Nikolai will be executed in Russia." "Nikolai, sir?" Gaz said. "Nikolai's the one who provided us with intel on the cargo ship operation. He's in hell in the Ultranationalist camp right now. We take care of our friends. Let's move." Price explained.

**Blackout**

**Day 2 - 1:31:24**

**Caucasus Mountains, Russia**

**Sgt 'Soap' Mactavish**

**22nd SAS Regiment**

"Alright. Listen up, the loyalist are expecting us half a click from here. Move out." Price explained the mission to the team. "Loyalist eh? Are those good Russians or them bad ones?" Gaz asked. "Well they won't shoot you on sight if that's what you ask." Price said. "Good enough for me sir." Gaz replied. 'Sir. Multiple tangos.' 'Soap' hand signed Captain Price. "Weapons free." Price ordered. 'Soap' took out his M21 and Gaz shot the two guards and Price threw a flashbang into the guard-post and killed the two guards in them. "'Soap'. Plant a claymore by the entrance." Price ordered. 'Soap' then placed a claymore in front of the entrance. He then shot the claymore which the two curious curious guards then died. The team then moved through a small farm house, exited through the kitchen door and out into the field. "Gaz. Smell that?" Price asked. "Yeah Kamarov." Gaz said with disgust. Kamarov and his men soon appeared out of the grass. "Welcome to the new Russia Captain Price." Kamarov greeted the British commando. "Where's the target Kamarov? We've got an informant to recover." Price asked. "The Ultranationalist have BM21's on the other side of this hill. Rockets have killed hundreds of civilians." Kamarov then prepared to move out but Price gripped his shoulder and stopped him. "Remember Beirut. You're with us." Price reminded Kamarov. "I guess I owe you one." Kamarov sighed. "Bloody right you do." Gaz snapped. "This way. Your sniper can cover my men." Kamarov said before the two teams got into position. "Commence the attack." Kamarov shouted. 'Soap' used his M21 to snipe the Ultranationalist and some other targets behind the front line. "'Soap', take out those machine gunners by the window so Kamarov's men can storm the building." 'Soap' then shot through the wood and killed the gunners. "Nice shot. MacMillan would be impressed." Price said when 'Soap' killed the gunners quickly. Mi-24 Hinds soon spawned out of nowhere and dropped troops to reinforce the depleted Ultranationalist. "Damn, enemy helicopters." Kamarov cursed. "You didn't say there would be any helicopters, Kamarov." Price said suspecting something. "I didn't say there would be any either." Kamarov said in defense. "This way, we need to protect my men from those troops. "Make it quick Kamarov! I want that informant." Price said impatiently. "Don't worry about anything. We'll take out the BM21's and carve a path rigth straight to your informant." Kamarov assured. "We should just beat it out of him sir." Gaz said not trusting Kamarov. 'Soap' just nodded in agreement. "Not yet." Price answered. The SAS and Kamarov past a burned out building and outside the power station. "Sir we've got company. Chopper troops, moving in fast." Gaz yelled. They opened fire on the troops and eliminated them. "Captain Price, my men have run into heavy resistance. Help me support them from the cliffs." Kamrov plead Price to do so. "What about our informant? He's running out of time!" Price asked. "Then help us! Sooner my men can push forward, the sooner we will be to your informant." 'Soap' then sniped a few more enemies before moving up towards the power station. "The final assault has already begun. With a bit more of your sniper support, we will be victorious. Captain Price, I need to-" Kamarov stopped in mid sentence when Gaz pushed him off the ledge but maintained a grip on him. "Enough sniping. Where is the informant?" Gaz said frustrated. Kamarov yelled in Russian. "Where is he?" Gaz said raising his voice. "The house... northwest end of the village from here." Kamarov said. Gaz satisfied with the results pulled Kamarov back and place him in a corner. "There, that wasn't so hard wasn't."He said. "'Soap', Gaz. We need to reach the house before anything happens to that guy. Let's move." Price said and repelled down the cliff to extract their informant. Bloody hell, he may be still alive. Let's move." Price said noticing the time wasted on sniping. The house was at the back of the village and they could not breach it without thinking. "Gaz, go round to the back and cut the power. 'Soap' on me." Price said. "Gaz, do it." Price ordered. Gaz cut the power and the two entered when the signal was given. 'Soap' put on his night vision goggles and shot Sasha. Viktor then said something in Russian before he was killed too. "These night vision goggles make it too easy." Price chuckled. Both of them went upstairs and joined Gaz. They entered the last door where Nikolai was held. "What do you want? Who are you? Special Forces?" "It's him." Price said confirming that Nikolai is the one. "Nikolai, are you alright? Can you still walk?" Gaz said checking for any injuries. "Yes - and I can still fight. Thanks for getting me out of here. 'Big Bird this is Bravo Six. Package is secure. Meet us at the LZ.' Price radioed the chopper to pick them up. 'Bravo is Big Bird. We're on our way out.' Big Bird radioed back. "Let's go." Price said. The team with Nikolai was safely extracted and discuss a possible invasion by the US. "Have the Americans attacked Al-Assad yet?" Nikolai asked. "No, their invasion begins in a few hours. Why? Price asked. "They are making a mistake. They'll never take Al-Assad alive." Nikolai said as the chopper began to take off.


	5. Charlie Don't Surf

**Charlie Don't Surf**

**I don't own CoD and nothing is happening**

The U.S. launched the attack on an unknown Middle East country and is seen carrying Black Hawk helicopters into the city to invade them. Al-Assad, the man known for his regime was about to end right here and right now. Or so they thought. Sgt Paul Jackson, 1st Recon. Just sitting in the chopper listening to orders. "Listen up Marines! Spotters have confirmed a possible lock on Al-Assad in a building at the west end of this town. We're going in and getting out with the man. Oorah? Alright, lock and load." Lieutenant Vasquez said on the radio.

**Charlie Don't Surf**

**Day 2 - 13: 45: 06**

**Persian Gulf Coast, near Qatar and Kuwait, Middle East**

**Sgt Paul Jackson**

**1st Force Recon Co., USMC**

'Shoreline, coming into view' A Black Hawk pilot said as there was radio chatter between the pilots. 'Copy Striker 6-4' another pilot said but was female. 'Feet dry in ten seconds.' The Black Hawk operator said. 'Copy' The female pilot acknowledged. RPG's and machine guns attempted to take them down but failed. 'We're taking fire here.' The pilot said as they neared the landing zone. An RPG missile nearly hit the chopper that Jackson was in. 'Shit. that was close.' The pilot exclaimed. 'Got a visual on target.' The female pilot said. 'Five seconds. Standby for...' The pilot trailed on. "Get on the rope. Go." Vasquez yelled. From an soldiers view, a number of Marines were landing. It was Jackson's turn and he grabbed the rope and rappelled down on the ground and followed some Marines to the building. On his way, he saw some Marines putting up barricades and barb wire fences. Jackson and his squad moved up to the target building. "There's the target building. Left side door needs to be breached. Stack up." Vasquez said and Private Massey planted a charge. "Blow it." Vazquez ordered. Massey pulled the trigger and the charge detonated allowing the Marines to breach the supposed building that Al-Assad was in. "Breaching!" Massey warned. "Clear" He said again. "Jackson, take point." Vazquez pointed to a underground hall. Jackson entered the room but had to take cover when the OpFor fired on him. "Shit. Jackson, throw a flashbang." Vasquez said annoyed. Jackson pulled the pin off the stun grenade and threw it into the hall blinding some enemies. He then entered and shot them with his M4A1. There were two troops to Jackson's right and were taking cover behind crates. Jackson moved up and fired the one behind the wall and the other behind the crated attempted to shoot him but was killed by one of the Marines. He moved into a radio room and took a W1200 which he shot two OpFor. He then discarded the shotgun and moved to toss a thrown grenade back at the owner. The grenade exploded killing the guy. Once the room was clear, Vasquez entered the room "All callsigns, check the bodies for Al-Assad." He inspected a body but was not Al-Assad. "Nothing over here." One Marine said. "No ID match sir." Another said. 'HQ, this is Devil Dog. No sign of Al-Assad over here... roger that...yes sir.' Vasquez received new orders from their HQ. "Heads up. Al-Assad is boardcasting half a click from here. Let's move." Jackson and his suqad exited the building and out into the open road where the Marines were being pinned down on the opposite. An OpFor truck carrying troops came into view and tried to stall the squad. Jackson used his M203 grenade launcher attachment and blew the truck up. "Heads up. Friendlies at your six" A Marine shouted. The squad relieved the Marines and assisted them in the battle. An OpFor troop was standing by the stairwell and had a vantage point and prevented anybody from advancing. He too was killed by someone and Jackson headed up the stairs to a point where he could fire down on the defending OpFor and make progress. The defense was breached and the squad moved up to a small zinc shack. Jackson moved on the right flank and killed the enemies that were suppressing the Marines. He advanced forward with the squad to surround the station. "Target building in sight." Vasquez informed the squad. "Sir, we've got the building locked down and surrounded." A Marine said. "Good. Prepare to breach." Vasquez said. Massey planted another charge and detonated it. The team entered the central room where the OpFor were putting heavy resistance on the Marines. Jackson moved into the room forward of him where the troops were firing machine guns at the Americans. Jackson took them out and went into the next with the same procedure. The resistance soften up and the room cleared. "Room clear. Al-Assad should be on the second floor." They move further and saw M1 Abrams moving into the street. "Yeah. There goes our boys." A Marine cheered. Staff Sargeant Griggs and his squad came out of the foyer and grouped with Vasquez. "Hod your fire. Friendlies." Griggs said. "No sign of Al-Assad sir." Griggs reported. "Alright Marines. Fall in. Stay Frosty." Vasquez told his squad to move upstairs. "Watch your six Devil Dog." Griggs told callsign Devil Dog to look out for more OpFor troops. "I think he's in there. I hear him." Griggs said hearing Al-Assad inside. "Do it" Vasquez said. Another Marine with a shotgun hot the hinges and kicked down the door. The room appears to be empty and nothing was in there. "Clear." "No sign of Al-Assad." A few Marines began to talk. "It's just a loop." One Marine noticed a boradcasting camera. "Yeah... Score one for military intel." Griggs said sarcastically. "Turn that off." Vasquez said. "Roger that. I got something better to do anyway." Griggs turned off the boardcast and put on rap music. "Oh yeah... Oorah." 'Roger that command... yes sir.' "Alright Marines. Listen up. We got a new assignment. Pack your bags. We're moving out."Vasquez said as they moved out of the station

**Not that great since i wrote Blackout yesterday and I need at least one day free form doing this**


	6. The Bog

**The Bog**

The capital city is shown burning as the Marines advance through. Anti-Aircraft fire is shooting choppers out of the sky. 'After heavy fighting today, U.S. troops push their way into the city where Al-Assad is making his last stand. Fighting has intensified in the Capital City.' A news reporter reports on the situation in the Middle East. 'Confirm on location. Repeating: Map Grid 52761-niner over.' Command said. 'Bravo Six copies over.' (Not 'Soap's' squad) Vasquez radioed. 'Bravo Six, we have an Abrams dead in the water over. Callsign 'War Pig',Lt Vasquez, your unit is riding shotgun over.' Command ordered. 'Copy that, tell 'War Pig' to standby over.' Vasquez said.

**The Bog**

**Day 3 - 05: 00: 13**

**Makkah Province, Saudi Arabia**

**Sgt Paul Jackson**

**1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C**

"Alright boys, Alpha Company's tank is stuck in a ditch half a click away from here. Hustle up." Vasquez briefed the team reliving the tank. "Clear. Keep moving up." A Marine shouted. Gunfire from a darkened building poured out onto the squad and killed some troops. "Shit! Ambush." Another Marine shouted. "Contact right." Another yet a Marine said. There were at least half a dozen OpFor militia in that building alone and who knows that there may be more than 20. "Get suppressing fire on that building. We've gotta move forward." Vasquez yelled. A Cobra helicopter tried to fire on the building but was taken out by AA fire from the other side of the building. "Shit! There goes another." A Marine commented. "Keep moving forward." Vasquez said. They reached an apartment adjacent to the darkened one. "Night vision, now." Vasquez said. The team entered the building and encountered more enemies. Jackson moved up to the wall and crouched towards the OpFor's right flank and fired his M4A1 Grenadier. (The version with Holographic and Grenade Launcher). The main floor was clear and the Marines aimed at the top waiting for one of them to fire on the other but no one made a move. "Jackson, you and Roycewicz head upstairs. We'll cover your entry. Go." Vasquez said. Both Jackson and Roycewicz headed upstairs while Vasquez and the rest hold out on the first. Both of them were ambushed by a soldier who was around the corner on the intersection of the stairs. "Help!" Roycewicz shouted. Jackson took out his knife and stabbed the soldier in the head and fell down releasing his grip on Roycewicz. "Thanks man. I owe you one." Roycewicz thanked the Sarge. Both went up the stairs and fired their weapons at the OpFor by the bombed out windows. "Watch your fire. We're on second floor." A Marine said. "Hit their flank. Shoot them through the wood if you have to." Vasquez said. Jackson manned the machine gun and took out the other machine gun nest next to him. 'Be advised, more enemy troops are converging on the tank. Get there A.S.A.P!" Command urged. 'We're working on it.' Vasquez told Command. The team attempted to exit through the rear but encounter heavy resistance. Total chaos was ensued everywhere. "Sir. There's a ton of them out there. Probably a dozen or some shit." Griggs complained. "Shut up and keep firing." Vasquez said frustrated with the resistance that they were putting. "Suppressing fire." Griggs yelled. Jackson moved to the left of the Marines, switched to the Grenade Launcher and fired on a troop to his right on the balcony. He reloaded and fired on the road. The grenade hit a car and exploded taking some OpFor with it. 5 tanks were on the overpass moving towards them along with a platoon of reinforcements. "Contact on the overpass!" A Marine yelled before taking cover. The Marines moved up while taking fire from the overpass enemies. "U.A.V recon has spotted tanks moving towards our position. West, get on the Javelin and take them out." Vasquez updated the team. "On it sir." West said and grabbed the Javelin before being killed. "Shit, West is down. Jackson get on that Javelin, go to the second floor and take out those tanks." Vasquez shouted. Jackson moved up to the second floor, locked on to a tank and fired the Javelin. The tank did not know where the missile was and continued on its path before exploding. The explosion also pushed some troops over the bridge. "Come on, let's go." The Marine said. 'Bravo Six, this is War Pig. We're taking heavy fire where the hell are you?' War Pig said obviously in trouble. 'Hang on. We're almost there.' Vasquez told War Pig to hold off a little bit longer. A Marine was using his acid spray on the fence to get to the tank. He then pulled it out and the squad entered the slums finding no resistance, they carried on to reach the stranded tank. Once they were there, fire was coming from the left and front. Jackson and another Marine took cover behind the dumpster. "Alpha Six, what's your stats?" Vasquez asked. "There's four of us left but the tanks in good shape." Alpha Six replied. Vasquez looked up and OpFor troops were surrounding the tank. "Contacts to the west and flankers to the south. Secure the perimeter." Vasquez said. 'Bravo Six, this is War Pig. Our main's offline but we still got the machine gun.' War Pig said and fired the machine gun. OpFor troops to the south were advancing but were intercepted by the defenders. Jackson ran up to the metal walls and slowly made his way to the entrance while firing the M4 on the enemies to the right entrance. He got up and hip-fired the OpFor behind the wall while moving towards them and knifed the last one. Jackson proceed to mow down the western flank. 'Two Charlie, we need air support over.' Vasquez said. 'Negative, Bravo Six we CANNOT risk any more choppers until the AA's been destroyed to your south.' Command said. "Damn it. Jackson find that ZPU. Lopez, Gaines cover him." Vasquez said pissed. "Rest of you, secure the western flank. Move out." Jackson entered the building where the supposed ZPU was hiding. He silently walked towards the window and killed the two hostiles while the man on the ZPU was not looking. Lopez killed the man on the ZPU and Jackson planted the C4 bomb on it. Good job. Let's head back to a distance. Jackson pulled the trigger and the ZPU exploded. The team headed back to the bog and continued to fight the western flank. "Jackson. I got air support but they need the exact location. Plant an IR beacon to signal them." Vasquez said. Jackson moved out and planted the IR beacon on the designated spot. 'We've got a positive ID on your sparkle. Stand by' The Cobra pilot said as two Cobra attack helicopters ravaged the buildings in the South. 'All targets destroyed. Good luck boys.' The second Cobra pilot said. 'Command, LZ is secure. Bring in the engineers.' Vasquez said wanting to get the tank repaired. 'Roger that. they're coming your way. Out.' Command said. "Squad, regroup at the tank." Vasquez said, sketched a plan on the side of the tank and explained the next task. "Listen up. We don't have much time. We set up defensive positions here, here and here. (Just imagine where in the bog he would set it up) Buy the engineers some time Oorah?"

**That is it people next is Hunted**


	7. Hunted

**Hunted**

**I don't own CoD. If I did it would be in a futuristic setting although that is like star wars and halo plus zombies...(them alien ones) Sorry for the late post but had late night fishing and a harry potter marathon the last week so I could not write any. **

The helicopter showing the team as they make their way through Russia to Germany are being tracked. 'Baseplate, This is Bravo Six. We've got Nikolai. We're taking to a safehouse in Hamburg. E.T.A, 1700 hours! Out!' Gaz reported.

**Hunted**

**Day 2 - ****03: 02: 39**

**Somewhere in the Komi Republic, Western Russia**

**Sgt 'Soap' MacTavish**

**22nd SAS Regiment**

The helicopter carrying the team extracting Nikolai was travelling along the countryside and the team admiring the view. Two Stinger missiles that looked like fireworks from their view stalked them."What the bloody hell is that thing? Price asked. The missile grew clearer and closed in. "Bugger! incoming missile! Hang on!" Price said realizing that they were on a crash course if the missile hit their transport. But Price was all too right and the missile blew up the chopper. 'Mayday, Mayday. This is Hammer 4-6 We're going down 2 miles south of wake 45 I repeat...' The pilot said before crashing on the ground and 'Soap' apparently blacked out and was thrown away from the crash. "'Soap'. You're still in one piece." Price said as he lifted 'Soap' up. "Gaz, casualty report." Price said. "Paulsen and both pilots are dead sir." Gaz reported with regret. Price was mad and swore "Bugger." he took a deep breath and began to inform the team again this time calm "Alright, extraction's not far away. Double time." 'Soap' then picked up a G36C and had an M1911.45 and began to jog to a nearby river 'Chzz... Bravo Six, this is Baseplate, we're sending in an AC-130 to support you.' Baseplate launched a gunship at the immediate loss of their callsign on the radar. "An AC-130 eh? Haven't work with those in a while." Gaz said remembering the time when he was assisted by one of the planes. "Keep a low profile. Don't get into trouble or you're a dead man." Price warned before they continued further. A scout convoy appeared on the bridge to look out for any survivors. "Get under the bridge. Now." Price whispered harshly. A Mi-28 Hind flew overpass them using its search light and scanning for any survivors as well at the crash site. "Let's go." Price said when the scouts passed without noticing a thing. They made their way towards a wooden garage and took cover from the Ultranationalist. There was chatter in Russian and the Ultranationalinst got angry over something and threaten to kill the men. Price silently opened the door in order to avoid detection of course. "We gotta save that man. Top those bastards." Price said loathing about the cruelty towards innocents. "Steady." Price stand-byed The Ultranationalist was aiming the AK-47 at the farmer. "Steady." He said again. The safety clock was now opened and the finger was on the trigger. "Now." Price shouted and opened fire on the Ultranationalists. 'Soap' tossed a frag grenade and moved up towards the corner wall. Gaz then shot the last one by the gas cans. "Area clear." 'Soap' hand signaled. "Keep moving." Price broke in to a light jog and moved quietly as possible across the field of grass. The patrol copter from earlier passed by again returning from its investigation. "Spotlight. Get down." Price motioned for the team to go prone. "Stay low." Captain Price whispered. The helicopter passed over them without noticing. The heli's moving away. Come on." Gaz said. They made their way to a basement door and attempted cover but were spotted by the Mi-24's spotlight. Shouting in Russian was heard when one of their men saw something suspiciously in the grass. "Contact six o' clock sir." Gaz said. "Return fire." Price shouted. The helicopter swung its gunner door open and fired its RPD on the commando's. "Gaz! Open the door. We'll hold them off." Nikolai said. "Door's opened." Gaz said and he went in followed by the SAS guy, Nikolai, Price and then 'Soap' who was covering the team as they entered the basement. "'Soap', take point and scout for an exit." Price said as the rest barricaded the door. Gaz followed 'Soap' for some reason and covered him while he tried to find an exit. Gaz and 'Soap' found the last room to the back. A thud sounded and Gaz yelled "Flashbang". About 5 flashbangs detonated in the back room and a group of Ultranationalist tried to storm the back door. The first one took aim and fired at 'Soap' but missed. 'Soap' then fired his G36C along with Gaz and killed the first two. Price went up to where they two were and shot the rest with the M4A1. Nikolai was the first to run out of the house. The rest soon followed. "Its too bloody quiet. Where the hell did they go?" The SAS operative said growing suspicious of the quiet perimeter. "Probably regrouping to cut us off from the north." A squad of Ultranationalist popped their guns and heads out and fired on the crew. "Ambush! Take cover." Price said. Barking was heard and the dogs were running towards the commandos. "Sir, we got dogs!" Gaz yelled but in a split second, he was pinned down by the dog. Gaz wrestled with the dog to keep it from biting his throat. 'Soap' fired his weapon and helped Gaz up. "Thanks. I owe you one." Gaz thanked the Sargent. "Heli's back" Nikolai said. "Doesn't look like he knows where we are. Keep it that way." Price said. The team moved to a shallow riverbed and hid under the bridge." A couple of enemy vehicles rolled past but didn't noticed anything. "Move out but stay low." 'Soap' hand signaled. They sneak through a field with haystacks and used them as cover. Slowly making their way to the next building and using the haystacks as cover. One of the troop on duty spotted something in the grass that was moving against the wind and shined the flashlight on it but saw nothing. He pulled the pin of a grenade and chucked it into the spot and landed right next to 'Soap' who threw the grenade back and killed two sentries. "We're compromised! Return fire!" Price said. "Watch out for the heli." Gaz said when the helicopter returned and fired its machine gun at the SAS. They barely managed to escape and hid in a greenhouse." Nikolai took the right and Price took the left while the rest suppressed the ones that are near the barn. 'Soap' then moved out and hip fired the rest. Gaz and the SAS operative caught up and opened the barn door. "Captain Price, there's a Stinger missile in the barn." Gaz said wanting the helicopter taken out. "'Soap', get that Stinger and shoot it down." Price ordered. 'Soap' took the Stinger and locked on to the helicopter. He fired the missile but flares popped up and the missile went in the other direction. "Bloody hell. He's popping flares. Damn. Take another missile and shoot him down." Price said annoyed. 'Soap' fired the missile again and it smashed the helicopter into the ground. "Good work 'Soap'. Move out." 'Bravo Six, this is Baseplate be advised that AC-130 is in your airspace.' Baseplate informed and gave the green light for the AC-130. 'Bravo Six, this is Warhammer. Standing by to fire.' Warhammer said. 'Warhammer - Fire mission - Danger Close. Enemy armor and infantry 100 meters southwest of our location.' Price briefed. 'Copy. Commin' down' Warhammer said before descending and firing its 40mm cannon at the T72 and a couple of infantry. "The team whooped and cheered. 'Bravo Six. We'll cover your way to the extraction zone. Better get movin' ' Warhammer said. 'Roger that. Warhammer.' Price said. "Let's move." The squad moved out as the AC-130 followed close behind in the skies.


	8. Death From Above

**Death From Above**

The AC-130 is tracked. 'Analyzing.' A satellite operator said. A 25mm minigun with a 1800 RPM, an L60, 40mm cannon 100 RPM and a M102, 105mm howitzer and 6RPM.

**"Death From Above" **

**Day 2 - 04: 20: 18**

**Western Russia**

**Thermal Imaging TV Operator**

**AC-130H Spectre Gunship**

'Wildfire, confirm you have us in sight. We're moving up the road towards the town's east. ' Captain Price said. 'Roger that Bravo Six.' Wildfire responded. 'I got eyes on friendlies.' A TV operator said. 'Alright crew, do not fire on targets marked by a strobe. Those are friendlies.' The FCO said. 'TV, confirm you see the church.' The Navigator asked. 'Start the clock. We see it.' TV replied. 'Nav, start talking.' FCO demanded. 'You are not authorized to level the church. Do not fire on it.' Nav said on the radio with a warning for those who do. 'FCO, I got enemy personnel coming out of the church.' TV spotted some Ultranationalist. 'Pilot, request for permission to engage enemy.' FCO requested. 'Permission to engage armed personnel around vehicle.' Pilot gave the green light. 'Crew, you are clear to engage the enemy but do not fire on the church.' The FCO said. Gunner fired the 40mm cannon and took out 10 troops by the vehicle and the vehicle itself. The TV operator set the thermal imaging to WHOT. (White Hot) The screen showed that all warmer things were white and all cool things were dark. The gunner then switched his aim towards the field and shot the M102 howitzer at the field blowing up several troops. 'I see lots of little pieces down there.' The FCO remarked on the howitzer's power. The Ultranationalist set up heavy resistance but were destroyed by the AC-130's firepower. The SAS team down there meanwhile was making progress and made their way through the town and giving the Ultranationalist a run for their money. 'Wildfire, this is Bravo Six, we are passing a large church and continuing towards the main highway. Out.' Price said before continuing towards the highway. 'Roger that, shoot anything without a flashing strobe.' The Pilot said. 'Negative. We got a moving vehicle here.' The FCO said in a hurry. On the ground, Price and his team was forcing the civilians at gun point. "Get out of the truck!" Price shouted and pointed his M4A1 at the driver. The driver got out without any shouting and ran away. 'Wildfire, we are going to commandeer the trucks on the highway. Confirm you see the beacons.' Price said before driving. 'Roger that Bravo Six. We see the beacons.' The Pilot said. 'Do not engage vehicles on the highway, those are civilians.' The FCO said. 'Man, I bet the guy's pissed. He's got a nice truck.' The TV operator said. 'Nah. He's scared shitless.' The FCO said and a roar of laughter echoed. 'Fire Con, d you see the water tower?' The Navigator said. 'Yeah. Why?" The FCO asked. 'Hostile forces are preparing an ambush. Stand by to engage targets.' The Navigator said. An RPG missile nearly missed the AC-130 and went off in the direction it was supposed to be fired. 'Damn! You guys see that?' The Gunner cursed. 'Crew, prepare to engage targets.' The FCO said. The AC-130 was firing its weapons and leveled some houses due to the Gunner's rage quit. 'Uhh, Gunner. Cease fire.' The FCO said awkwardly. 'Oh, right. Sorry' The Gunner said. 'Awkward' The TV operator mocked. 'Wildfire, we are approaching the junkyard and leaving the vehicles.' Price said as the extraction began in 3 minutes. 'Roger that Bravo Six. Crew, friendlies are leaving the vehicle and moving on foot.' The Pilot said. The AC-130 swooped down and cleared the junkyard with its minigun. 'That's done' The TV operator said. 'Wildfire, we are taking fire from all sides at the LZ. Requesting support, danger close!' Price said when the enemy was shooting at them again. 'Crew, recommend that you use the 25mm in the LZ vicinity' The FCO said as the AC-130's gunner began trigger-happying on the minigun. 'Wildfire, thanks for the assist. Bravo Six out.' Price acknowledged the crew's assistance. 'This is gonna be one helluva highlight.' The Pilot joked. 'What you said.' The TV operator smiled. 'Crew, the VIP is secure and in custody. Nice work, everyone.' The Navigator heads-uped the crew. 'Roger that, returning to base.' The Pilot said, waiting for the welcome.

**This is Death From Above. Sorta like a cutscene but that's wat this is. You just circle around in the plane and fire on enemies**


	9. War Pig

**War Pig**

**I do not own CoD**

"...heavy fighting continues through out the night as U.S Marines continued to push towards the city during the night. The Capital city is deemed to be under attack in just a few hours as Al-Assad's forces continue to fall back to the Presidential Palace." The news reporter said over the television of the American homes and worldwide. 'Command, this is Lt. Vasquez. War Pig is en route, we're not missing this one.' Vasquez chuckled.

**"War Pig"**

**Day 3 - 16: 30: 07**

**North Riyadh, Saudi Arabia**

**Sgt. Paul Jackson**

**1st Force Recon Co,. USMC**

"Jackson! Get the hell over here now. We got hostiles moving in from the north." A Marine yelled. Probably a non-commanding officer. 'Bravo Six, this is War Pig. Thanks for the assist. We are out of the Bog and providing fire from the left.' War Pig said. "Enemy air assault! Get ready." A Marine shouted. "Jackson! Get an RPG and shoot down those choppers." Vasquez pointed at the bus ahead of their position. Jackson ran straight towards the bus, took the RPG resting on it and fired the missile at the first helicopter inbound. The missile smacked the helicopter in the rotor and spun to the ground. He reloaded the RPG and fired at the second chopper and exploded the whole thing. "Right flank!." Another Marine said. when the OpFor used the distraction as an opportunity to gain some ground and be on equal footing with the Marines. But obviously, they made a mistake moving up. Jackson ran back to the car where the M249 SAW was and fired it on the right taking out most of the guys. "Alright! Let's move." Vasquez ordered. War Pig and the Marines move up to the street and made a left into a linear settlement moving into a cross junction where the resistance was heavier than the last time with two buildings, one on each side of them. 'Bravo Six, there is a possible ambush up ahead. We'll move up when area is clear. Over.' War Pig said with caution. The Marines without tank support moved up and found some cover just behind the cross junction. "Watch out for RPG's on the roof tops." Jackson moved up and fired on the left building while taking cover. An RPG was on the roof top and fired at Jackson but missed and took out another Marine while shell-shocking Jackson. Everything was in slow motion and he couldn't hear anything. Just muffled sounds coming from all sides. He looked to his right that needed some help and picked up his M4A1 Grenadier. Taking aim, he fired a grenade at the OpFor allowing the Marines to advance forward where the buildings were a tough fight. Recovered, he ran straight towards the interior of the left building and taking out hostiles and went to the second floor but no one was there and swapped out the M9 for the Dragunov SVD sniper. 'Marines, clear the way. We're gonna put some rounds into those buildings.' War Pig said and the Marines moved back to a safe distance. '1 o' clock. Second floor balcony. Fire!' The radio man said. The tank fired its 120mm Smoothbore Cannon at the right building leaving a hole in it. The Marines had suppressed enough enemies while taking minimal casualties. 'Bravo Six, we're moving up.' War Pig took the straight road but had encountered resistance trying to take out the tank. "Bravo Six we got resistance. Could use some help." War Pig said. "Jackson! Clear those buildings so that the tank can advance." Vasquez said. Jackson ran towards the right building and fired at the militia inside them. 'Bravo Six,we clear to move?' War Pig asked. 'Affirmative. Hold positions at the bend." Vasquez radioed. "Griggs. Pin them down. Bravo- With me, now!" Vasquez barked orders and moved through the back alley and got the enemies from the right. "They're pulling back sir. Could be a trap." Griggs warned. Bravo entered the alley anyway and encounter an ambush. "Shit!" A Marine said and shot a suicide bomber before he got the squad. Vasquez and a Marine used the dumpster for cover and continued firing on the enemies. Jackson slowly moved up and took cover by a car. An OpFor fired his Ak-47 on the car and only managed to torch it before he was killed in the head. "Jackson! Get the hell away from the car." Vasquez screamed before Jackson moved away and the car exploded. "SHIT!" Volker said (randomly generated marine) The team moved up to a building and made their way to the second floor. A T-72 with a squad of men neared the building and took aim at the Marines before being blown up and taking the whole squad with it. "Alright." "Holy Shit! Did you see that shit blow up?" "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Several Marines cheered and whooped. "Alright men, hustle up." Vasquez said obliged and moved out into the open. 'So Bravo Six... are we there yet?' War Pig's radio operator asked still overjoyed about that shot. 'Bravo Six, this is Command. What's your stats? Second Platoon is on the way to extract your team. Over' 'Roger that Command. Package is safe. We are almost at Highway 4. Should make contact with Second Platoon soon.' Vasquez said. 'Bravo Six, this is Outlaw-Two-Five, Task Force is movin' in to capture Al-Assad. It's all hands on deck for this one.' The Sea Knight pilot said as more cheers and whoops are heard when everybody gets to assault the capital and take Al-Assad alive and everybody can go home. "What did I tell ya Marines? Everybody gets the Capital." Vasquez said overjoyed. The happy expression changed into a serious one "Let's move." Everyone got on board and fled the scene to the Capital. "To the Capital!" Some Marines yelled as they moved out but is the assault worth it or just another lost cause?


	10. Shock and Awe

**Shock and Awe**

**I don't own CoD**

'Marines, we have a possible fix on Al-Assad in the capital city. 1st Battalion is on the way there. Intel says that there is a warhead in the city. Speed is necessary. Force Recon and Wild Weasel units have taken out most AA's but ground forces still pose a threat.'

'Look's like we're throwing in everythin' we got. We got Al-Assad. We end this war right here and we go home.'

**"Shock and Awe"**

**Day 3 - 18: 00: 04**

**Barsa Govermorate Easter Border, Iraq**

**Sgt Paul Jackson**

**1st Force Recon Co., USMC **

'Approaching objective, thirty seconds'

'Outlaw, this is Deadly, mark up any troublemakers with the Mk19, we'll take out the big guns.'

'All callsigns, this is Overlord, we're seeing hostile armor to the west of the groove.'

'Jackson! Take out those armor so that the rest can advance.' Jackson shot the Mk 19 at the T-72's destroying them. 'Shit. RPG's on the rooftops! Take them out.' Jackson shifted his fire to the rooftops and shooting any hostiles.

'AA's on the rooftops. Infantry is making a run for their money. We're landing.'

'Roger that. Let's get those Abrams tanks on the front Bachelor-2-7. Outlaw, this is Command, unload half of your chalk and take the rest 2 clicks to the west. We got a advance tram pinned down.'

'Roger that, Command. We are en route.'

"Marines! We got a team pinned down. We're going to save their asses and bring them out. Oorah?" Vasquez briefed the team.

'Outlaw, this is Deadly. We're heading back to rearm and refuel. Your're on your own for now.'

'Team's popping green smoke to signal the LZ.'

'Confirm visual.'

Jackson and the rest unload and got ready to bring the forward unit back to the HQ for rest while the other units storm the Palace. "Let's get our boys evac'ed and get the hell outta this mess." Vasquez said not happy with the way things were going. A sudden motar shell exploded near the Marines and half of the team got shell-shocked. "Motar fire. Incoming!" A Marine shouted. 'LZ is too hot. We circle back in 3 minutes. "Watch for friendlies. Near the green smoke. Let's get them out of there." Vasquez team moved out and into the building. The team reached the second floor and prepared to bring the rest to the LZ. "Hold your fire. Friendlies on the second floor." A Marine said. "This is our ride?" The Captain of the advance team asked. "That's it, Captain. Let's move out before those bastards decide to regroup." Vasquez urgently said. "Sir! We got choppers." Volker said. The Mi-8's were fropping another bunch of troops again and well they didn't go so well. 'Outlaw this is Deadly, rearmed and refuled. You guys missed me?" The Cobra started firing missiles and machine guns at the helicopter and the ground units killing several of them. "Move out." Vasquez pushed some Marines to the bottom of the building to fight while the rest decided to stay at the top until it was safe. Jackson moved down to the bottom and hid from the machine gun across the building. "We need that MG taken out!" The team was pinned down with the MG from across the road firing on them. Jackson used one of his flashbangs and tossed it at the entrenched enemy allowing others to move up. He then moved into the building to the right and silenced the two RPD's in the building. The team moved towards the LZ and waited for the chopper to arrive. "Jackson, get on the Mk19." The crew chief instructed.

'Outlaw, this is Command. We got some good news and bad news.'

'What's the good news?'

'We confirmed a warhead in the west and NEST teams are on their way. But we have to fall back until it is safe to attack again.'

A stinger missile tracked the Cobra's tail rotor and spun it out of control.

'Mayday! Mayday! We're going down.'

'Command, we have a Cobra down. Requesting a search and rescue operation.'

'Deadly, come in. What's your stats?'

'Keating's KIA but I'm fine.'

'Retrieve that pilot if you can.'

Jackson and the team moved out to rescue the pilot. "Jackson! Pull her outta there. There's not much time left!" Vasquez was worried that the Nuke might go off at any moment. Jackson yanks Captain Pelayo out of the cockpit and carries her back to the Sea Knight. 'Uhh. Vasquez? Now would be a good time to GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE?' Outlaw was also rushing for time hoping that they would be safe. Jackson reached the Sea Knight and puts Pelayo down and covers the team while they get back into the helicopter. "GO GO GO!" Vasquez now in a serious rush urged the Sea Knight to take off. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Hang on.'

'Outlaw, this is Command, we have a confirm nuclear device and NEST teams are attempting to disarm it. I repe-...' The Nuke detonated and its shock wave sent choppers heading to the east spinning it out of control. "Hang on!" Lt. Vasquez said. Everyone braced for impact as Volker was thrown out of the Sea Knight due to G-Force. The Sea Knight crashed as Jackson blacked out and the others, dead.

**"5 years ago. I lost 30,000 men in the blink of and eye. And the world just fuckin' watched. Tommrow, there will be no shortage of volunteers. No shortage of patriots." - General Sheperd**


	11. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

'Something has happened...to set off what appears to be a nuclear explosion in his own country. '

'What appears to be epic proportions...Al-Assad is rumored to be one of the victims in this suicidal...

'Details remain sketchy...'

'Should we send in a S & R party?'

**"Aftermath"**

**Day 3 - 18: ?: ?**

**Basra Govermorate Easter Border, Iraq**

**Sgt Paul Jackson**

**1st Force Recon Co., USMC**

Jackson woke up in the crashed Sea Knight and slowly but painfully crawls his way out of the chopper and lands on the ground, hard. He looked at the city and at the mushroom cloud that detonated everything in the vicinity. He walked over to a playground and hears voices in his head but falls after he is wounded and also because of radiation poisoning."You bastard."Jackson said, looking at the sky, he succumbs to his wounds and meets his fellow Marines heaven. His vision turns white as the once vibrant city becomes another Chernobyl.

**"Five years ago, I lost 30,000 men in the blink of an eye, and the world just fuckin' watched. Tomorrow there will be no shortage of volunteers, no shortage of patriots." -General Sheperd**

**Ok... sad ending. Screw you Al-Assad! Uhh... just a little heads up... radiation poisoning is due to taking in too much radiation that can destroy your DNA and can kill you. You might know the Chernobyl disaster in your history classes so if it comes to your head, you know what I'm taking about.**


	12. Safehouse

**Safehouse**

**I don't own CoD**

Sgt. Paul Jackson was dead and the Americans lost the war. It seems that Nikolai was correct about them. They'll never take Al-Assad alive. "This man's a coward, Captain Price. He would never kill himself. He used a safehouse in the past. I'll send you the co-ordinates.

"Understood. Gaz, assemble the team. We're going to Azerbaijan."

"Yes Sir. Heard its a lovely time this year."

**"Safehouse"**

**Day 4 - 02: 00: 34**

**Northern Azerbaijan**

**Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish**

**22nd SAS Regiment**

'Soap' and the team were at a nearby gas station waiting for Kamarov's men to signal them. "There's the signal." Price said when one of them signaled. "Al-Assad is in the village. The Ultranationalist are protecting him." The Loyalist told Price. "Perfect." Price was eager to have the man dead. Screams was heard from the top of the hill. Shouts in Russian and gunfire sounded all too familiar. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Gaz asked. "Its the Ultranationalist. They're killing the villagers." The Loyalist said with menace

"Well, not for long their not." Gaz assured. The team reach up towards the first row of houses and fired at the Ultranationalist. The Ultranationalist were caught off guard by this but returned fire with the equal amount of damage that the SAS were putting on them. "'Soap!', call in air support on that building to the left of us." Price said and took cover. 'Soap' planted the co-ordinates and called in for an attack. 'Mosin 2-5, we're on the way. Stand by.' A Havoc attack helicopter started firing its minigun and rockets at the house and blew it up. 'This is Mosin 2-5, we're returning to base to rearm and refuel.' Gaz and 'Soap' checked the recently attacked building for Al-Assad but he wasn't there. "Buildings clear." Gaz said to Price who then signaled for the rest to move up the hill. 'Soap went up to another house by the road and took out his M1014 to clear the house. An enemy was behind the desk so he tossed a frag grenade behind it and it exploded. There were three enemies on the stairs that were charging towards him but he shot the first one with the shotgun and switched to his M4A1 to kill the other two. Throwing a flashbang up the stairs, he walked up and shot a stunned enemy by the railings but couldn't find the other one for he was hiding behind the door and blind-firing his weapon. 'Soap' got shot in the shoulder but that did not hinder his progress and went down to signal that the building was clear of enemies. "Bloody hell, mate you're bleeding. Medic! Patch this guy up." Gaz said. A medic went to 'Soap's' aid and bandaged his shoulder. "All beter now?" The medic asked. 'Soap' just gave a quick nod before moving up the hill. Finally reaching up to the barn at the top of the hill, they began to assault it. "Remember, we want that bastard alive. He's no good to us dead." Price said knowing that everybody had to calm down before they started shooting the crap out of Al-Assad. Price tossed a flashbang into the barn and shot two soldiers in it who were guarding him. Seeing Al-Assad was trying to get away, Price tackled him to the ground, dragged him to a chair, tied his hands behind it and began to punch the life out of him. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Price was pissed and punched his jaw breaking some teeth in the process. Al-Assad spat out some blood and yelled in Arabic. "WHERE DID YOU GET THE BOMB?" Price asked again. Al-Assad was being persistent and did not leaked any information about the nuke dealer. He yelled again and ignored the question. "I WANT A BLOODY NAME!" Price was made beyond rage and kept punching Al-Assad until his jaw broke. A cellphone rang and Gaz inspected it. "It's his cellphone sir." Gaz said and Price grabbed it out of his hand. Price flipped the cover and brought it to his ear. Now he was shocked. Pulling out his M1911.45, he shot Al-Assad in the head and began to recollect his memories that caused him his expressions. Everybody in the room was shocked by Price's sudden anger and dared not to say anything that added fuel to the fire. "Who was that sir?" Gaz asked breaking the silence. "Imran Zakhaev." Price was venomous.

**Sorry it took so long but I will not be publishing as quick as you expected. Safehouse is a short intro of what happens in Act 2 so there you go.**


	13. All Ghillied Up

**All Ghilled Up**

**I don't own CoD**

"I was just a 'Leftenant' back then. Chernobyl, Christmas for the bad guys.I was doing some wetwork there. People still got their nuke's from that place. Even a decade later, including one, Imran Zahkaev. Of course, we couldn't let that happen. Cash for screwed up fuel rods? Hell of a recipe for an apocalypse. It was the first time the Government gave the green light since World War 2. I was under the command of Captain MacMillian..."

**15 years ago**

**"All Ghillied Up"**

**1996**

**Pripyat, Ukraine**

**Lt. Price**

**22 SAS Regiment**

"There's too much radiation... We'll have to go around." MacMillian, the Captain of the two-man team popped out of the dead grass and looked around. "Careful... Pockets of radiation are everywhere. You absorb too much, you're a dead man." Price cringed but did not show any expression because he was covered with a face mask. (Seirously, how do you breathe in that for so long.) A steel shack was in front of them and there were two guards in front of them. "Enemy patrol, dead ahead. Stay low and move slowly... they can't see us in this." His thick Scottish accent amused Price. (Nek Minit, they see them in Ghillie Suits) The two man were chattering in Russian that Price was familiar with. "Why do we patrol this piece of shit, screwed up desert terrain?" The one on the left sweared loudly. "Just shut up. Zahkaev is paying us good shit, and if you know what's good for you, stop complaining and start looking." "We'll take them out in three, two, one." MacMillian said and both fired their M21's in sync. The two approached another shack and MacMillian decided that going around was a better way. Creeping silently in the grass, four Ultranationalist was inside the house playing a game of cards. "Four tangos inside, DON'T think about it." He warned. "Wait there, take out the guard or let him pass." Price just sniped the guy and left him dead. MacMillian ran towards the car and checked if the guys in the house were noticing the dead. "Ok-go!" He bolted towards a covering and Price followed behind. "There's a guard in the church tower, do you see him?" Price scoped the gun but the guard was moving out of sight. "We'll move up for a better view." Price moved up just as the guard was approaching into his line of fire and killed him. "Target approaching from the North, Let him pass." Price left the guy and the guard found dead bodies but help was not found. "He can call for help all he wants but he won't find one." Both men ran towards the church and escaped through the back door. A helicopter was passing overhead on patrol also. "Stay in the shadows." Price stayed in the shade but the helicopter saw him and fired on him. "Quickly, grab the Stinger in the church!" Price went and got the Stinger and shot the first rocket at the helicopter. It popped up flares so that the tracking system would not lock-on. Price fired another missile at it and burned it. "Show off. Quickly before they others find out those shots." Price and MacMillian ran out of the cemetery and made their way into the field. A large convoy of 20 troops and 5 T-72's approached the two but failed to notice. "Get down. Now!" MacMillian said and went prone. Price did too. They took cover behind a broken workloader and hid behind it. "This is hard work!" "OF course, we should have listened to Zahkaev's proposal." "Look's like their erasing evidence. They couldn't buy those guys out." MacMillian explained. "There's two walking, two by the containers and you know where the other two is. Sneaking past them isn't easy, neither is taking them all out." Price aimed at the container guards and killed the two with one bullet. "Don't fire by the lorry, we'll take them out at once." MacMillian moved to get a better view and shot them at once. The duo moved deeper into the junkyard. "Oi, Suzy." MacMillian whispered and slit the throat. They moved up and saw two smoking. MacMillian decided to leave them and opened the container doors. He ran and crawled under the vehicle. Price was not far behind. "Damn, its a bloody convention out there. We'll have to stay low." There was 30 pairs of feet walking at the side of the convoy. The stealth team almost ran out of cover when just by luck, another truck stopped in front of them and added more cover. "Ready? Go." Both ran straight towards the container and left. "Sniper. Take him out or he'll reveal our position." Price sniped the guard without the others seeing. They moved through the apartment building and out of the back door. A wild dog was feeding on a human. It looked up and growled at the them. "Careful, pooch doesn't look too friendly." MacMillian did not want to attract any attention to them. The dog barked at them as they walked around it. They moved through a business building and could hear ghostly children playing. The cafeteria had food in the trays but were bad. Radiation and mould had contaminated the food and if one ate it, instant death. "Look at this place... fifty thousand people used to live here. Now, just a ghost town for dipshits to use." MacMillian was pissed at the Russians carelessness of monitoring the power plant. "There's the hotel, we'll see the exchange from there." MacMillian pointed to the top and Price scoped in on the top most level of the building itself. The building was at least 30 storeys tall and bare trees were hung around it making it look like a haunted one. The two rushed towards the building but needed to catch a breather first.


	14. One Shot, One Kill

**One Shot, One Kill**

**My USB stick isnt working at the moment due to the computers failure to read the USB stick. The late publishing was because of school work I have.**

Three days later

**"One Shot, One Kill"**

**1996 - 3 days after "All Ghillied Up"**

**Pripryat, Urkraine**

**Lt. Price**

**22nd SAS regiment**

"Leftenant, the meeting is under way." Captain MacMillian was a spotter looking out for the exchange. Price scoped the M82 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle and took one glance at Imran Zakheav.

**Target: Imran Zakheav**

**Distance to target: 896.7m**

**Bullet speed: 1.05s**

"The winds getting a bit choppy, wait for it to die down or take the Coriolis Effect into account." Imran Zakheav trades the gold for nuclear material and weapons to start a war. "I've got a positive I.D on him. Confirm you see the target." A Mi-28 Hind flies past the area patrolling for any assassins or sudden fire on the buyer. "Target acquired. It's Imran for sure." MacMillian said and Price waited a bit longer before taking the shot. "Wait. Keep an eye on the flag." MacMillian stopped Price at the last second before Price fired at Imran's head but alas, the bullet went for Imran but not the head. (Nein) The bullet ripped through the arm and tore it off. The Ultranationalist scrambled to escort Imran to safety. "Nice shot, Leftenant. I think you blew his arm off. Shock and blood loss will do the rest." MacMillian congratulated Price before the helicopter moved into view and aimed at the building. "Shit, he's on to us! Top that bastard, it'll give us sometime." Price fired at the pilot and killed him. The helicopter went down and exploded before another one appeared and missiled the highest level but, the two rappelled down the the building and dropped to the ground. "Follow me, I know a shortcut." MacMillian hurried the sniper and ran into at least 6 Ultranationalist. Price whipped out his AK-47, stolen from a dead Ultranationalist who curiously wandered into the top most floor 2 days before. "Delta 2-4, this is Alpha Six! We've been compromised, heading to Extraction Point Four." MacMillian said under heavy fire. Price returned it but that did not loosen any resistance.

'Alpha Six, this is Big Bird. Estimated time's 20 minutes. Longer than that we're hauling ass. Don't be late'

"Leftenant, forget these guys!" MacMilllan ran through the group and Price followed him into an apartment. Enemy troops intercepted the two and stand-by outside the entrance while one of them walked in cautiously. Price no-scoped the enemy and sniped the rest outside. The second Mi-28 from earlier appeared again and cornered the two "Snipe the bastard! WE'll take it down together." MacMillian said. Both fired their M21's at the same time wasting a mag each and damaged the rotor causing it to smash into the ground. "Goodnight, ya bastard." MacMillian stepped back but sprained his ankle when the helicopter started sliding towards him. "Arrgh! Fuck! I can't move! Bollocks, you'll have to carry me, put me down in a safe spot if we run into trouble. Extraction point is southwest from here. We can still make it if we hurry." MacMillian was pissed. Price helped MacMillian onto his back and carried him into an alleyway. "Movement detected. West of our position and Northeast. I'll cover you." Price put MacMillian by the tree and cleared the area of Ultranationalists. Price carried MacMillian again and jogged. "Head towards the apartment, we'll loose them in there." MacMillian said. Price put down MacMillan and shot a dog. He headed right and tossed a flashbang before shooting two and cleared the area. "Careful, lad." MacMillian said when Price helped him up. They walked and jumped down a ledge. Price carried MacMillian into the swimming pool and out into the pool itself. Four dogs were feasting on a carcass and looked busy. Price just passed them and saw a carnival which was abandoned. 'Alpha Six, standby for your signal over.' "We're almost at the extraction point. Put me behind the Ferris Wheel, there's some sniper cover from there." A sign next to the Ferris Wheel said Palace of Culture in Ukraine. Price put down MacMillian to lay down some claymores and C4's. he first laid two by the fence and the rest by the cars parked there. He placed C4's on the ground if the enemies get too close. He then carried MacMillian to right behind the Ferris Wheel and took the remaining claymores that he had plus C4's. Again, he went on a tripwire frenzy and placed the rest of MacMillian's claymores down. Price retreated to the position where MacMillian was and prepared to snipe the troops. "Alright lad, the beacon is ready, let them get closer...Fire!" Price took out the first enemy and the claymores by the cars and fences took care of the rest. Price took the detonator for the C4's and blew them up when the troops were closing in on them. The Ultranationalists, sent in more reinforcements thinking that the snipers had backup. "More of them!" MacMillian was now afraid of being left behind. "Big Bird! Where the hell are you? We're heavily outnumbered." The Ultranationalists were taking up positions behind the cars and firing alternatively at them. Price managed to kill a few more before running out of ammo. He then swapped to the AK-47 and threw all his flashbangs left and grenades to stop them before running out of ammo again for the AK-47. "Price! I'm out." MacMillian switched to his pistol and fired at the rest. The Ultranationalist was taking heavy casualties in trying to capture two snipers. A Sea Knight arrived at the scene and four Marines came out of the chopper and covered the team as they made their way to the chopper. Price carried MacMillian and scavenged for two mags and covered the Marines. "Go! Go! Go!" One of the Marines said and the chopper took off while being fired at. Coincidentally, none of the bullets fired at the chopper hit anyone and ricochet off the metal surface of it. Price watched as they made their way out of Pripryat and back to Credenhill

**Long update right? Schoolwork made me busy and need sometime off FF for reasons. Anyways, there will be a parody of MW **


	15. Heat

**Heat**

**Uhhh... change of plans! Continuing this story. Read the notice in Der Riese to see why I suddenly discontinued it.**

"The chopper should be here in half an hour."

"No good. We'll be dead by then. Every Ultranationalist psycho is right now looking for Al-Assad." "Or what's left of him." "Right, we set charges on the Alpha line beneath the hill and Bravo. We delay them and hold the position at the top. Any questions?"

"Let's do this."

**Present day - 8 hours after Al Assad's death**

**Heat**

**Day 4 - 09: 40: 28**

**Sgt 'Soap' MacTavish**

**22nd SAS Regiment**

Surrender at once. Your lives will be spared if..." A Russian said. "Ignore that bunch of bollocks. Their counterattack is imminent. Spread out and cover the west flank. Price led the team to the entrance of the church and waited for the group of them below to move up and into their trap. The squad below them just walked cautiously up the hill and into Alpha. "Do it." Price whispered and Gaz pulled the trigger while 'Soap' sniped the survivors. "MY LEGS!" A Russian screamed before he was killed by 'Soap'. More Russians continued to pour up the hill but were all mowed down my sniper and machine gun fire. The Russians after taking at least 60 dead realized that there was a sniper. "Put up smokescreens!" A Russian Sergeant said. 'Soap' just sprayed bullets into the smoke and taking out some troops. "Fall back!" Price said and ran back to the top. The others followed him. "Three, falling back." "Two,covering flank." Mac said. "'Soap', get on the minigun and cover the western approach". Gaz said and this was the first part of the delay. "Keep it revved up!" 'Soap' fired the minigun at the on-coming troops and the few grenadiers that was a usual part of the Ultranationalist Army. 'Soap' did that for a good long 10 minutes,shooting down helicopters before going into a two storey house. "'Soap'! Use the charges in the house." Gaz radioed when the Ultranationalist started pushing deeper into the village. The first one was used when the Eastern flank was falling back and Mac falling back, being chased by three troops. 'Soap' detonated the first line and blew up the three. You could see body parts flying after every detonation. "More replaced the dead and 'Soap' found himself falling back to the top with a G36C and no flashbangs. When he reached the top, he grabbed about four rounds of RPG rockets and fired at more Mi-8's. The wreckage provided cover for the Ultranationalist but they were vulnerable to air strikes. "There's tanks moving in. Bloody hell! I'm hit." "Mac's in trouble, 'Soap' use the Javelin in the barn." 'Soap' went and shot the Javelin at the four tanks and exploded with some of the advancing forces. 'This is Falcon One, standing by for airstrike.' A Harrier pilot offered airstrikes if needed. 'Bravo Six, this is Gryphon 2-7 we cannot land at the LZ. I repeat, LZ is too hot. We'll try for the bottom." "He's taking a piss... IS HE TAKING A BLOODY PISS? We just busted out asses just to get to the top and now they want us to go all the way back down?" Gaz almost threw all of his weapons away and vent out his out most anger. "Screw it Gaz! 'Soap' take point. Rest of you, follow me. GO!" Price was also not quite satisfied with the way things had turned out. 'Soap' charged forward and fired his rifle at the targets and wounding a few. He then threw all his frags to explode some enemies. He was out of stun grenades as he threw them on the way back to the top. 'Soap' sprinted all the way to the end and continued to cover the rest running down as well. The Sea Knight arrived and a bunch of Marines came out of it covering the SAS. The rest got onboard and 'Soap' still covered the rest of the Marines. He was the last one onboard and still firing his G36C at the remaining Ultranationalist. "We're all onboard. Go! Go!" Griggs said. The helicopter lifted off and the Ultranationalist had their objective: Al-Assad. 'Baseplate, this is 2-7, we got them and coming home.'

**Another crap one with 300 words LESS! So disappointing **


End file.
